


Сложности коммуникации

by Galaszek, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018





	Сложности коммуникации

В очередной раз услышав историю о бабочках, Господь влепил себе дланью по физиономии.

— Как же объяснить этому идиоту, что я просто проверял, где наилучшая всхожесть сахарного тростника, а он, болван, перепутал свою туалетную воду с заготовкой для сахарного сиропа и не вовремя встал посреди поля?!

Длань медленно сползла ниже. Стали видны глаза, синие, как...да не с чем было сравнивать — божественные, и все. Левый вдруг прищурился, а правый воззрился на Сэмуэльса, который все еще смущался при личной встрече с работодателем.

— Я ведь просил, увещевал, требовал. А ты что же?

— А я... — нервно промямлил преподобный. Бывший преподобный.

— Ну да, ну да, — тяжело вздохнул Господь, — именно потому ты и здесь.


End file.
